1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging structure of a solar heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar concentration apparatus used with a solar heat exchanger is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-119105. This related art is a beam-down solar concentration apparatus that employs primary mirrors called heliostats. The heliostats reflect solar rays toward a secondary mirror installed at the top of a tower. The secondary mirror downwardly reflects the solar rays so that the reflected solar rays are concentrated at a point on the ground.
According to this related art, the downwardly reflected solar rays strike a light receiving plate on the ground, to heat the light receiving plate to 1000 degrees centigrade or higher.